


come a little bit closer

by Ellessey



Series: tea leaves and spice (girls) [2]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Aged-Up Character(s), Barebacking, Blow Jobs, Established Relationship, First Time, Fluff and Humor, M/M, Masturbation, Porn with Feelings
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-10
Updated: 2016-09-10
Packaged: 2018-08-14 07:01:32
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 13,688
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8002819
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ellessey/pseuds/Ellessey
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p><strong>Kuroo:</strong> Okay, so</p><p><strong>Daichi:</strong> is this gonna be about kenma?</p><p><strong>Kuroo:</strong> i haven't said anything yet!</p><p><strong>Daichi:</strong> have you talked to kenma or not?</p><p><strong>Kuroo:</strong> you know, sawamura, you're being a bit of a disappointment as a friend right now<br/><strong>Kuroo:</strong> what if I was here to tell you that I broke my leg or something</p><p><strong>Daichi:</strong> i apologize<br/><strong>Daichi:</strong> did you break your leg or something kuroo?</p><p><strong>Kuroo:</strong> no<br/><strong>Kuroo:</strong> but</p><p><strong>Daichi:</strong> (눈_눈)</p><p>--</p><p>Kuroo is ecstatic to be dating Kenma, but tragically confused as to why he is not sleeping with him yet.</p>
            </blockquote>





	come a little bit closer

**Author's Note:**

> This takes place a few weeks after [chamomile and carnivorous plants](https://archiveofourown.org/works/7769137). It would be easily readable on its own, but go ahead and see how it starts anyway if you haven't read Part 1 yet (^ω^)
> 
> [Bees](http://archiveofourown.org/users/notallbees/pseuds/notallballs) has once again provided gorgeous art, which is very much NSFW this time so I'm not going to embed it in the fic. Look for the link in the end notes though!

**Kuroo:** would you be opposed to having sex with me?

 **Daichi:** yes

 **Kuroo:** but just like..fundamentally

 **Daichi:** Fundamentally very much yes

 **Kuroo:** Daichi work with me here please...hypothetically then  
**Kuroo:** if we were in an alternate universe but I was still me, would you want to have sex with me?

 **Daichi:** am i still dating Suga?

 **Kuroo:** Daichi I swear to god. no. i'm not asking you to hypothetically cheat on Suga  
**Kuroo:** i'm just asking IF there was no reason not to, would you find the idea of having sex with me completely repulsive

 **Daichi:** but WHY are you asking me that?  
**Daichi:** you literally just started dating Kenma like, less than a month ago

 **Kuroo:** Exactly

 **Daichi:** Ohh

 **Kuroo:** yeah

 **Daichi:** hmm

 **Kuroo:** right

 **Daichi:** i don't know man  
**Daichi:** you've done stuff right?

 **Kuroo:** Yes!!

 **Daichi:** i don't need any more detail than that, just so we're clear

 **Kuroo:** but dude

 **Daichi:** Nope. None.

 **Kuroo:** okay but listen please  
**Kuroo:** it's REALLY good. And I'm sure he likes it.

 **Daichi:** why are you complaining then? it hasn't been that long

 **Kuroo:** yes, but  
**Kuroo:** i really want to have sex. with him

 **Daichi:** i'm just throwing this out there so stop me if this is too crazy  
**Daichi:** but have you, by any chance, talked to Kenma about this?

 **Kuroo:** if course not!!!  
**Kuroo:** **of

 **Daichi:** right. okay  
**Daichi:** you go ahead and text me again when you've done that.  
**Daichi:** or don't. because i really don't need to hear about it.

 **Kuroo:** Daichi  
**Kuroo:** Sawamura  
**Kuroo:** Sawamura-saaaaaaan

Kuroo sighs and tosses his phone to the side, sighing a little harder when it goes farther than intended and slips right off the side of the bed.

His bed isn't quite what it used to be anymore. For the first week or so after he and Kenma confessed to each other, they'd spent the night in one bed or the other (usually Kenma's, until it got to a point where neither one was really any cleaner than the other.) But a couple weeks ago Kuroo came home from work to find Kenma standing in the middle of their room, slowly turning his head from side to side.

"Ken-chan?" he'd asked, coming up behind him to wrap his arms around his little boyfriend. ( _Boyfriend._ He is fucking _never_ going to get tired of saying that word. Of that word being synonymous with _Kenma.)_ "Whatcha doing?"

"I'm using my mind to move the bed," he'd said in his typically soft, nearly expressionless voice.

"Which one?" Kuroo asked.

"Whichever one moves."

Kuroo had laughed and leaned down to kiss Kenma's neck, rubbing his nose behind his ear and even daring to tickle Kenma a little, and Kenma had squirmed and batted at Kuroo, effectively destroying him entirely. Kenma is _so_ cute. He's so cute! Kuroo doesn't even know what to do with himself half the time, now that all that cuteness is just...right there. His to draw out and enjoy and be completely, hopelessly smitten with.

Once he'd let Kenma wriggle out of his arms, Kuroo had set to work tugging and pushing Kenma's bed across the room and pressing it right next to his own. He'd grinned at Kenma, and Kenma had rolled his eyes and gotten on their new bed, stretching out on his stomach with his phone in front of him. Kuroo was faced with his little, rounded ass and the soft curve of his back underneath a slightly shrunken t-shirt of Kuroo's, and of course he had followed and climbed on top of him before Kenma even had a chance to log into his game.  

Kuroo blushes, just a little, thinking about what had happened next. The little sighs that had come from Kenma when Kuroo nibbled on the sensitive curve where his neck meets his shoulder, rocking his hips into Kenma until he felt himself swell against the warm body beneath him. Kenma had stopped him then, turning over and reaching up to slip his hands under Kuroo's shirt, finding his nipples and catching them between slender, clever fingers that knew just how to tease and tug to make Kuroo writhe and jerk above him.

He'd been so hard, so aroused just by the sight of Kenma looking up at him with those heated, golden eyes. He'd lowered his hips, trying to rut against Kenma like they'd done that very first night, but Kenma had stopped him, pushing at his chest until Kuroo leaned back, all the way off of him so he was sitting back on his heels, confused and a little desperate.

"Kenma—"

"Keep going," Kenma had said, and Kuroo had let out a breath of relief, leaning forward to cover Kenma again, and _again_ Kenma had stopped him. "Yourself. Keep going by yourself."

"But...what?" he'd asked, and Kenma had given him a look, that one that very clearly means he is questioning Kuroo's intelligence on every level, and reached between them to pop the button of Kuroo’s jeans open and slip the zipper down.

"Yourself," he said again, a little quieter. His cheeks glowing faintly pink and his eyes on Kuroo's cock, tenting his boxers through his open jeans now. "Touch yourself."

Kuroo had felt heat flood his face, but he'd tried to cover it up with his words. "What, afraid to get your hands dirty?" he'd asked lightly.

"Later," Kenma said. "I want to watch you. I used to..." He’d looked away, directing his gaze somewhere on the other side of their room before his words picked up again, even softer now. "I used to listen to you, when you were..."

"Oh..." Kuroo said, and then, " _Oh._ Did you...did you like it?"

Kenma's round cheeks had gotten _so_ pink then, that Kuroo had almost perished on the spot. But Kenma had turned back to him, looked right at him when he said, "Yeah. It was really hot."

Kuroo was no longer a person at that point. He was an inferno in the shape of a man. A body of fire that somehow managed to not shatter into flames licking wildly around the room. To instead stay right where he was and tug his pants down until they sat halfway down his thighs. He lifted the waistband of his boxers over his erection and tried not to think too hard about the way Kenma was leaning back on the pillows, fully dressed and watching him.

He could do this. He'd certainly had enough practice. And if it made Kenma hot....well. Kuroo would give him the best damn show he could.

He can't really remember it all that well now. He only knows he'd gotten a little lost in it, confident and maybe even a little cocky, with Kenma's eyes on him and the blush still high on his cheeks. He figured he shouldn't hold back, if Kenma wanted this, and he'd gone all out, stripping off his shirt slowly, and running his hands over his chest and abs. Down between his legs, trailing his fingers over the sensitive skin high up on the inside of his thighs. By the time Kenma had handed him the lube they were both a little breathless, and he hadn't even touched his cock yet.

He'd never done this in front of someone else before. Had really, honestly, done little more than a lot of heavy kissing and groping with anyone before Kenma, but he would do this for him. For the way it make Kenma's breaths pick up just like his own. 

It had felt so good. Like, embarrassingly good. So much hotter than when he did it on his own, alone, thinking he was entirely unobserved. With Kenma watching him, his hands clasped so tight around his knees that his little knuckles turned white, jerking himself felt good enough to have him moaning in their quiet room. Rocking into his hand, his head automatically tipping back so he didn't even get to watch Kenma's face when his own palm, slick over the head of his cock, made him come with a sudden cry.

He'd fallen forward on his hands and knees after, wanting to curl up on top of Kenma, but Kenma had pushed him back again, following him this time, pressing him onto his back and crawling over him to drag his tongue through trails of cum still warm on Kuroo's stomach, to slip his long fingers in his mouth and suck them clean.

Kuroo remembers that part very well. In fact he's getting a little hot and bothered just thinking about it now. That little pink tongue lapping at his skin, how it had made his chest full, his heart tight, to see Kenma taking a part of him into himself. Knowing Kenma wanted to do it.

God, it had been amazing. Everything with Kenma is _so amazing,_ and he just...he doesn't know how to approach the subject of how equally amazing it would be if Kenma would let him take him apart and fill him up. He _knows_ Daichi is right, of course. He knows, logically, that he should just talk to Kenma about it. But things are so good, they're really, really good, and he doesn't want him to think that Kuroo is in any way unsatisfied with what they have. He _does_ want more, but it's just because he's desperately horny, and Kenma is so...so fulfilling.

So he can't say anything, not yet. It hasn't been that long, and honestly he can barely believe all of the things Kenma has done with him already. He's still a little floored that Kenma _wants_ to do these things, and he's always kind of waiting for that point when the other boy’s interest runs out.

He _can't_ say anything. Not to Kenma.

*

 **Kuroo:** Okay, so

 **Daichi:** is this gonna be about kenma?

 **Kuroo:** i haven't said anything yet!

 **Daichi:** have you talked to kenma or not?

 **Kuroo:** you know, sawamura, you're being a bit of a disappointment as a friend right now  
**Kuroo:** what if i was here to tell you that I broke my leg or something

 **Daichi:** i apologize  
**Daichi:** did you break your leg or something kuroo?

 **Kuroo:** no  
**Kuroo:** but

 **Daichi:** (눈_눈)  
**Daichi:** i've got a lot of homework tonight  
**Daichi:** and we've talked about this All Week

 **Kuroo:** (ಥ﹏ಥ) daichi

 **Daichi:** oh god  
**Daichi:** fine. what is it

 **Kuroo:** Okay! So...i’ve been thinking about it, and the thing is...i keep coming to the same conclusion  
**Kuroo:** i really can’t talk to him  
**Kuroo:** i don’t want to pressure him

 **Daichi:** you wouldn’t be pressuring him  
**Daichi:** unless you’re the world’s worst communicator i think you know the difference between beating your chest and demanding that kenma sleep with you, and approaching him like the grown ass man you are and asking him what he feels comfortable doing.

 **Kuroo:** ...point taken  
**Kuroo:** but like...this is a big deal, all of this.  
**Kuroo:** i’m still just  
**Kuroo:** i can’t believe any of this is happening. He’s NEVER expressed interest in any of this stuff before and i do not want to push my luck

 **Daichi:** i’m not sure how many different ways I can suggest that you try talking to him  
**Daichi:** parler à kenma  
**Daichi:** hablar con kenma  
**Daichi:** sprechen kenma

 **Kuroo:** stop it  
**Kuroo:** i know you’re just typing that into google translator

 **Daichi:** berkacap dengen kenma

 **Kuroo:** wtf is that?

 **Daichi:** malay

 **Kuroo:** i don’t like you very much right now

 **Daichi:** well if you don’t want to talk to me…

 **Kuroo:** i don’t know what your kind and charming boyfriend even sees in you

 **Daichi:** at least he wants to have sex with me  
**Daichi:** HEY-OH

 **Kuroo:** i can’t believe I just got burned by sawamura daichi  
**Kuroo:** that was really fucking low

 **Daichi:** yeah it was, but so easy  
**Daichi:** also, talk to kenma

 **Kuroo:** 凸(￣ヘ￣)

 **Daichi:** (ﾉ´з｀)ノ

 **Kuroo:** i'm going to tell Suga you tried to kiss me

 **Daichi:** kaomoji kisses don’t count  
**Daichi:** but i can tell him you propositioned me  
**Daichi:** and you can witness how quick he goes from kind and charming to scary as fuck when he's jealous

 **Kuroo:**.....  
**Kuroo:** Good luck with your homework Sawamura

*

Kuroo does consider broaching the subject that night. He’s just gone down on Kenma and is feeling particularly bold and wanting, with sharp hips pinned under his hands, and Kenma’s dick going soft under his lips, now that Kuroo has sucked him dry.

Kenma’s stomach rises and falls and Kuroo kisses the flushed skin, rests his cheek against it. “God, you taste good,” he says, trailing a hand down the outside of Kenma’s bare thigh, skating his fingertips over the curve of it to the inside.

“I do not,” Kenma says. Scoffs, almost, if you pay very close attention. “I taste just like you, and it’s not that great.”

Kuroo makes a sound like he’s been punched and presses his face hard into Kenma’s stomach, before turning to the side again. “Jesus, kitten...way to make me feel self conscious about all future blow jobs.”

His confidence in bringing up the S word has just taken a considerable hit as well, but Kenma just laughs softly. “I blow you because I know it makes you feel good, and I like that. I’m not going to pretend your cum tastes like the nectar of the gods.”

“ _Your_ cum _does_ taste like the nectar of the gods!” Kuroo declares, and he almost believes it to be true. Having Kenma in his mouth makes him so giddy and high that everything about it, even the discomfort in his jaw and the way his lips feel rubbed raw after, seems _good,_ because it was _Kenma._  

Kenma nudges him and reaches to grab his arms, making some lazy, half-hearted attempts to pull him on top of himself. Kuroo moves to curl up at Kenma’s side, his somewhat flagging erection pressed against his leg.

There’s no way he can say anything now. This is exactly what he was worried about. He wants everything to be perfect and magical for Kenma, the way it is for him. He wants him to want to have sex because he _loves_ it, not just because he knows Kuroo will enjoy it.

He’s not even at half-mast anymore.

“Did you want me to get you off again?” Kenma asks, and Kuroo’s chest does something concerning. Some kind of small implosion. A cave-in of sorts.

“No, I’m good,” he says. “I have practice early tomorrow. Should probably get to bed.”

“You sure?” Kenma asks. “We could see if you really _can_ come just from me sucking on your legs.”

That…that is very tempting. They’ve had a few close calls already, and Kuroo isn’t sure exactly what it is that makes him so helpless. He thinks it’s a combination of seeing Kenma between his legs, and being continually surprised by how rough his little cat can be, nipping and sucking the tender flesh of Kuroo’s thighs into his mouth, right next to his cock. It _hurts,_ but Kuroo’s addicted to it, and to the way Kenma soothes the marks after with the flat of his tongue, looking up at Kuroo with heavy-lidded, golden eyes that should actually be outlawed, because they’re too good to even exist. So innocent and so really, really not innocent at all, that Kuroo gets all conflicted and overcome just looking at them.

Hence, the three almost-orgasms from Kenma’s hickeys since they started dating. (That became fully realized orgasms once Kenma took pity on him and sucked him off to a very quick finish.)

Kuroo tries to get a grip. He _knows_ Kenma wants him. He told him, explicitly, which is _huge._ And at least half the time he’s the one who initiates whatever they end up doing.

So maybe he doesn’t think Kuroo’s jizz tastes amazing. It _doesn’t_ taste amazing, he’s sure. It doesn’t matter. Kenma wants him and he does so much with him, shares so much with him. Kisses and showers and lazy nights curled around each other on the couch just being together. They share a bed, _this_ bed, that they made from putting two separate things together and forming something new.

“I’m sure,” he says. “Ken-chan, do you realize what a beautiful metaphor this bed is?”

Kenma side-eyes him. “You’d rather talk about metaphors than potential orgasms?”

“I _do_ want to try that, another time. You already kind of bit the hell out of my legs earlier,” Kuroo points out.

“You were moaning so much I thought I was safe in assuming you wanted me to continue.”

“I...that doesn’t sound anything like me.” Kuroo says. “But Kenma, the bed.”

“The bed that is a metaphor,” Kenma says, slipping an arm around Kuroo and nuzzling into his chest.

“Yes. For us coming together.”

“Right.”

“Becoming one,” Kuroo says, and then he abruptly feels his temperature rise about 30 degrees or so. “I-I mean…”

Thank God Kenma can’t see his face right now. Though his pounding heart right next to Kenma’s ear probably isn’t doing him any favors.

“Please don’t start singing the Spice Girls now,” Kenma says.

Kuroo loves Kenma so much.

So much that he does start singing the Spice Girls. One of the two lines he can pull off pretty well in english. “ _Come a little bit closer, baby…_ now this is where you say, _get it on, get it on.”_

“Stop now,” Kenma says, so Kuroo does it for him.

“ _Cause tonight, is the niiiight...”_ He squeals this line out as high and horrendously as possible, partially to help him overcome his own embarrassment, but also because he knows Kenma can’t resist a bit of bad singing. His little shoulders are shaking, his laughter falling against Kuroo’s chest when he concludes with a warbling, high-pitched, _when two become ooooone._

“You’ve ruined our bed,” Kenma says. “I expect to find the mattresses separated when I get home from class tomorrow.”

“I’ve given our bed a fucking _theme song,_ Kenma.”

“If you shut up right now, I’ll _consider_ continuing to share it with you.”

“I thought you liked it when I was loud,” Kuroo points out, as lecherously as possible.

“Goodnight, Kuroo,” Kenma says.

This is how basically every day comes to an end. Kenma calls game over at some point, and Kuroo continues to talk anyway, until Kenma inevitably does something so cute that Kuroo becomes overwhelmed and is finally ready to fall silent, with Kenma’s hair soft under his nose.

They’re good, all these little things they share. The old routines and the new ones. It’s all really, very good.

Kuroo does _not_ care if Kenma isn’t delusional enough to think his cum tastes good. (Why is _he_ so delusional?) He does not care if they spend the rest of their lives making each other shiver and sweat with just their mouths and their hands. He does not care if any time he gets too handsy with Kenma’s ass, Kenma seems to, he’s pretty sure, find a way to distract him.

He does not sing _2 Become 1_ in his head with an increasingly melancholy inner voice until he falls asleep.

That would be far too pathetic, even for him.

*

 **Kuroo:** i want you to hear me out okay?

 **Daichi:** you have to know i’m going to put my phone on silent and refuse to look at it now right?

 **Kuroo:** i’m serious, I need you right now

 **Daichi:** you need to accept that you can not have sex and be okay  
**Daichi:** or just talk to your boyfriend before i do it for you

 **Kuroo:** oh my god...would you??

 **Daichi:** ?????????  
**Daichi:** would you want me to??

 **Kuroo:** i don’t know! No!  
**Kuroo:** i don’t know!!

 **Daichi:** i’m not actually offering..holy shit kuroo you need to get a grip

 **Kuroo:** look just..can you answer one thing for me please?

 **Daichi:** i’m going to regret this  
**Daichi:** what

 **Kuroo:** what are your thoughts on the taste of cum  
**Kuroo:** Daichi  
**Kuroo:** i know you’re there  
**Kuroo:** come on  
**Kuroo:** be a grown up please

 **Daichi:** why are you asking me this

 **Kuroo:** i told kenma he tastes good and he said he doesn’t, and that everyone tastes not great  
**Kuroo:** like, i taste not great

 **Daichi:** okay kuroo, seriously. i’m not even going to get started on the plethora of reasons this conversation shouldn’t be taking place  
**Daichi:** but who the fuck cares? i don’t think it tastes that amazing either but i don’t care, because i love suga and i love doing stuff with him

 **Kuroo:** Okay

 **Daichi:** okay?

 **Kuroo:** that helps a lot. i know you’re hopelessly in love with Suga. and the sex is good

 **Daichi:** when have i ever told you the sex is good?

 **Kuroo:** is the sex not good, daichi?  
**Kuroo:** (and you were pretty drunk when it happened, but you talked about it A LOT)

 **Daichi:** ...god you make me question so many of my life decisions

 **Kuroo:** my point! is that this doesn’t mean anything

 **Daichi:** of course it doesn’t  
**Daichi:** and he didn’t say he hates it or anything right? It just doesn’t taste as hyped up good as you probably were acting like

 **Kuroo:** is it weird that I feel that way though? Like why do i think everything he does is perfection?

 **Daichi:** i don’t know, it’s just the way you are.  
**Daichi:** you’re...passionate and hyper expressive and it’s not bad. but it doesn’t mean that if he’s more low-key that’s bad either. you love differently but you both love each other.

 **Kuroo:** sawamura-san...you are so wise  
**Kuroo:** i don’t know if i have ever loved and respected you as much as i do right now

 **Daichi:** you have never respected me so...probably not

 **Kuroo:** not true! do i need to make you feel more appreciated Daichi?

 **Daichi:** i need to get to work

 **Kuroo:** are you there right now? Have you been discussing semen with me in between customers?

 **Daichi:** later Kuroo

 **Kuroo:** later (=⌒‿‿⌒=)

 **Daichi:** (that looks like a fucking mustache)

 **Kuroo:** (ikr? meow and good day to you, sir)

*

Kuroo really does feel better. Not ready to talk to Kenma, but still...better. It’s Friday, and it will be just him and Kenma all weekend, and maybe things will go where he wants them to without him having to say a word. And if they don't…then so what. Kenma will be here with his head on Kuroo's lap, letting him pull his fingers through dark roots and long, blonde strands. He’ll kiss Kuroo and his voice will get soft and breathy when Kuroo presses his hands to his skin and tries to feel every inch of him.

He's home already when Kuroo gets there that night. Right in the middle of their bed, with slightly damp hair, and a book in his lap.

“Why aren't you playing something?” Kuroo asks when he comes in, pulling his sweatshirt over his head and then taking his time tugging the t-shirt that slipped up back over his stomach when he sees Kenma eyeing him.

“This book is good,” Kenma says, still watching as Kuroo pulls his track pants down and kicks them aside.

“You're really focused on it, huh?” he asks, trying to keep a straight face when Kenma's eyes jump back to the pages they'd wandered away from.

“Extremely.”

Kuroo grins. Kenma is giving him a challenge, and he knows damn well Kuroo can't resist that.

“Man...that sucks,” he says, climbing on to the bed and crawling slowly towards Kenma. “I guess you don't wanna do anything with me then.”

“Every time you talk I lose my spot,” Kenma says, not looking up even though Kuroo is right in front of him now, stripping off his t-shirt and dropping it on the floor.

“Sorry, okay,” Kuroo says, lowering his head to where Kenma’s legs are bent in front of him. “No talking then,” he adds, and presses his lips to one pink knee.

Kenma manages to ignore him quite convincingly through the knee kissing, through Kuroo nudging his legs apart with his head, and even through Kuroo seeing how high up Kenma's thigh he can get his tongue, with these little cotton shorts he's wearing leaving so much shower fresh skin for him to taste.

But then Kuroo uses one hand to press the leg of his shorts up as high as it will go, right to the crease of his thigh, and licks a wet stripe there that makes Kenma jerk, his book falling beside him as his hands come to Kuroo's hair.

“Oh,” Kuroo says, feigning surprise. “Did you...did you not want to keep reading?”

“No talking,” Kenma says.

“Right,” Kuroo agrees, picking the book back up and offering it to him. “Because the book is so good.”

Kenma glares, and Kuroo blinks back at him, waiting for Kenma to release his hair and take the book.

“No? Are you so easily distracted, little catkin?” He makes sure his breath falls hot on Kenma's cock, which is straining nicely inside his shorts, when he speaks. Kenma makes a little sound of annoyance, but he shifts his hips closer to Kuroo, letting his legs fall wide open.

“Mm,” Kuroo hums, dropping the book. “Is there something you want instead?” Kenma pulls on his hair, dragging his head closer to his cock, and Kuroo lets himself be drawn in until the side of his nose rests against it and all he can smell is Kenma, warm and earthy and dizzying. “Words, Kenma,” he breathes. “Tell me what you want.”

He _loves_ making Kenma talk dirty. He's never flowery or intentionally racy, but anything he says in that blunt, soft way of his comes out so hot, Kuroo can barely handle it.

“Lick me,” Kenma says, and Kuroo does. Right over his shorts, over and over until the cotton is soaked through, and if he hadn't already figured this out from his earlier exploration, it becomes very clear that Kenma is not wearing any underwear. “Nn..Kuroo. Can you…”

“What?” Kuroo asks, before closing his mouth over the head of Kenma's cock and flicking his tongue over the tip, probing to feel his slit through the fabric. Kenma’s hips jump, and he makes that low sound in his throat that drives Kuroo wild.

“In your mouth. Wanna be in your mouth.”

Kuroo could be an ass and point out that technically Kenma is in his mouth already, even if the shorts are there, too, but his head and lungs and hands are filled with Kenma and all he wants is more. He pulls Kenma's shorts down to his knees and lifts his boyfriend’s little legs over his shoulders, sliding his hands under the small of Kenma's back after to keep his hips lifted up.

Kenma lets out a long shaky breath when Kuroo takes him in again, bare skin hot and salty on his tongue.

And it _does_ taste so good, and Kuroo doesn't care if he's crazy. He loves the taste of Kenma because it's the fucking taste of Kenma, and it's all tied up in the way his heels press into Kuroo's back and his fingers weave so tight in his hair that it makes his eyes water. It goes hand in hand with Kenma lifting his hips to press himself deeper in Kuroo's mouth, and with all the different little sounds he makes when Kuroo sucks kisses from his base to his tip, when he teases the ridge and skates his teeth right over the sensitive head, until Kenma gasps and then huffs in frustration and Kuroo sinks over him all at once.

"Ahh...Tetsu. Deeper," Kenma pants, and Kuroo almost truly and entirely loses all sense and control because he's _imagined_ Kenma saying that. He's pictured it happening with Kenma on his knees and Kuroo already deep inside him.

He moans around Kenma's cock and sucks him hard, right to the back of his throat, and Kenma is already gone, spilling hot and bitter and perfect inside him. Kenma lets out a little whimper with each jerk of his hips into Kuroo's mouth, until he stops convulsing and falls back against Kuroo's hands.

Kuroo isn't finished yet though. He kisses Kenma's softening dick after letting it slip from his mouth. He licks his balls with slow, lazy swipes of his tongue, mouths at the tops of his thighs, and then lifts him higher to kiss his favorite place, right where soft thighs start to swell into the most perfect little ass he could ever hope to see. He bites there, not hard, just enough for Kenma to feel his teeth, and Kenma grunts and pushes weakly at Kuroo's head.

"No teeth?" Kuroo asks. "That's hardly fair, kitten, with all the times you've bitten me."

"Your teeth are...nnh...weirdly sh-sharp! Dammit, Kuroo," Kenma squeaks.

Kuroo leans back to admire the curved imprint left right in the middle of Kenma's cheek, and then he licks it softly. "Want me to stop?" he asks before sucking a warm kiss just under Kenma's ass.

Kenma hums and Kuroo keeps going, more slow drags of his tongue and soft flesh sucked between his teeth, until he has Kenma spread with his thumbs and, before he can stop himself, he's licking a long line right over his hole.

He freezes, expecting to be kicked, at the very least. Bracing himself for whatever Kenma's negative reaction will be. But instead, Kenma lets out a startled, husky _Ohh,_ and his hands fall to the sheets as he presses his ass to Kuroo's open (currently, admittedly, reminiscent of a codfish) mouth.

He remains stunned for approximately two and a half seconds, and then he renews his efforts with both enthusiasm and reverence, laving the cleft of Kenma's ass until it's slick with saliva, and then focusing on his entrance, and all the things it does to Kenma's breathing, the little muffled gasps and hiccups, when he traces slow circles around the rim with the tip of his tongue.

"Tet...tetsurou..."

God, Kuroo wants to see his face so bad. His voice has gone soft and high and Kuroo can imagine the way he looks now, cheeks red and his lip going white where it's pressed between his teeth. His stomach is bare, his shirt folded over itself and caught halfway up his chest, but only the tip of his pointed chin is visible from this angle, so Kuroo contents himself with the sounds he's making and just keeps going. He seals his lips over his entrance and sucks, and Kenma _yells._

Kuroo almost drops him right then, but Kenma is still digging his heels into his back, still lifting his ass, pushing hard into Kuroo's face, and now saying, "Again, again."

He does it again. He does it over and over, only pausing to kiss and lick between steady pulses of suction over Kenma's hole, and he can _feel_ it opening under his tongue, so soft and yielding that Kuroo's mind goes blank and he just does what he's been wanting to do, what he thinks all of this has been leading up to, finally. He presses the tip of his tongue inside— _inside Kenma—_ where it's hot and tight and everything Kuroo thought it would be when—

"Stop...stop," Kenma says, and Kuroo immediately withdraws. No more tight heat. No more being inside Kenma.

"I’m sorry,” he says, ducking his head quickly so he can lower Kenma to the bed. "Did I hurt you?"

"N-no...I just...I couldn't..."

"Was it—"

"I'm gonna come again. I need—"

"Here," Kuroo says, yanking his boxers down. He wants to _talk_ about this, and he really _doesn't_ want to talk about this. Kenma is so flushed, his hair is sweaty, his cock swollen and thick again because Kuroo was licking his ass and he _liked_ it, and Kuroo is _so_ fucking hard right now. "Come here," he says again as he leans back and pulls Kenma on top of him, so the smaller boy is straddling the tops of his thighs and they can work their hands over their dicks together, something he will _never_ get tired of doing.

He grabs the lube and squeezes it over them and Kenma's hands are already there, one stroking over Kuroo's length and the other palming both of their heads. He's already shutting his eyes and mewling before Kuroo can get his hands on him too, and Kuroo is right behind him, gripping Kenma's legs instead as he groans and shudders in Kenma's grasp.

"Fuck...Kenma, yeah."

Kenma's hands feel so good, always so firm and sure, his fingers interlaced now, forming a circle with his thumbs pressed together to squeeze over them all the way through their orgasms, until his hands, their cocks, and Kuroo's stomach are covered with the hot slick of their release, and Kuroo very suddenly can't handle being touched anymore. He gasps and jerks under Kenma's hands and Kenma lets go, climbing off of him to grab a handful of tissues from the table next to their bed.

"I barely touched you," he says.

"Well you had me good and hot already," Kuroo points out, and Kenma does that thing where he drops his eyes, but doesn't turn his head, so he doesn't have to _see_ Kuroo looking at him, but he knows that he is. He knows he’s catching the little upturned corners of his lips that mean he’s pleased. That makes Kuroo unbearably happy, and he sits up and grabs Kenma suddenly, pulling him back to the bed and wrapping him up tight in his arms.

"Kuroo," Kenma whines softly, their skin sticking together where they’d spilled over Kuroo's stomach. "If you'd waited two minutes..."

"Couldn't wait," Kuroo says, kissing Kenma's ear and holding him tighter. "I love you, I love you, I love you."

"I know you do. Do not kiss my mouth right now or I will destroy you."

"Kenma, do you..." he almost says it then. Almost asks if Kenma ever wants to have sex, asks why he wanted to stop then and if it's because he doesn't want Kuroo inside him. But Kenma is so warm and he smells so good, and he feels so fucking close to him right now he can't bear to fuck that up somehow. He really can't when he thinks he might definitely be right, and Kenma doesn't want anything beyond what they've just done. And he is _not_ going to make Kenma have to tell him that, and then deal with whatever attempts Kuroo makes to act like he's totally and completely fine with it.

"What?" Kenma asks.

Kuroo shakes his head, rubbing his nose in Kenma's hair. "Do you actually know how much I love you?" 

"Too much," Kenma says.

"Exactly."

Kenma shakes his head and wriggles in Kuroo's arms, clicking his tongue when their skin makes a gross sound where it unsticks and then presses together again. "You're so lucky I love you, too," he says.

"How much?" Kuroo asks.

Kenma sighs, a happy sigh, and Kuroo's heart melts.

"So much. Such a stupidly huge amount."

Kuroo smiles and tells all of his worries to fuck off, because Kenma loves him _so_ much, and that is all he needs to know right now.

*

He does think about it some more the next day, when Kenma is still asleep, legs tangled with Kuroo's and hair falling over his face. Kuroo moves his fingers through it gently, smoothing it away and brushing the back of his finger over Kenma's forehead.

He loves this face. This face has been the thing that has steadied him and excited him for as long as he can remember. Wide, upturned eyes and the smallest, most perfectly kissable mouth. A mouth that looks so obscenely good when the lips are swollen from Kuroo's kisses, when they're forming an O around the head of his cock...

Kuroo sighs and tries to redirect his train of thought before he gets too turned on to cool down without having to actually deal with it.

Maybe he's just too fucking horny.

He attempts to think about last night as clinically as he can. Kenma definitely liked Kuroo paying attention to his ass. He liked the licking and biting, and he really, absolutely liked the sucking.

But...not the part after that.

So.

Why?

Did it feel bad? Is he just fundamentally opposed to it? Or did he think it was weird, maybe? Did he...

Kenma stirs and Kuroo lets it go, for now. He kisses Kenma's forehead and Kenma blinks up at him.

"Were you watching me sleep?" he asks, voice rough and sleepy.

"Hmm." Kuroo tilts his head. "Maybe a little."

He expects Kenma to roll his eyes, or maybe push Kuroo's face away, but he just looks at his hands and smiles softly.

Kuroo might tell him he loves him a few (dozen) more times.

He does not ask him about last night, and Kenma doesn't say anything, doesn't even act like there's anything that needs to be said.

It's not until later that day that Kuroo is struck by a thought that subsequently distracts him entirely for the rest of his shift at the book store where he works on weekends. He's almost twitching with it by the time he's home that night and has gotten his hands back on his phone, after leaving it behind that morning.

 **Kuroo:** Daichi!!!

 **Daichi:** kuroo..you’ve been weirdly quiet  
**Daichi:** you break your arms or something?

 **Kuroo:** no my arms are fine  
**Kuroo:** i was trying to demonstrate my respect for you by not bothering you

 **Daichi:** really?

 **Kuroo:** no. i forgot to charge my phone last night and didn’t get around to dealing with it till i got home  
**Kuroo:** but i am here now and I'm SO glad you are too because I have a problem

 **Daichi:** of course you do

 **Kuroo:** okay...so this is my concern  
**Kuroo:** and it is, I believe, entirely valid and I can’t believe I didn’t think of it before  
**Kuroo:** what if...kenma doesn’t know how guys have sex????

 **Daichi:** what?

 **Kuroo:** like..literally! what if he doesn’t?  
**Kuroo:** i tried to...don't freak out on me..we can talk about this stuff  
**Kuroo:** i started to eat him out, last night, and he was super into it until i actually tried to get inside..and then he was just done

 **Daichi:** we can't. please don't think we can talk about that  
**Daichi:** but wtf...you didn't ask him why???

 **Kuroo:** no...i asked if i hurt him and he said no and then...it was not a time for conversation! Stuff was happening!  
**Kuroo:** but Daichi listen..i think maybe he just thought that isn't supposed to happen?  
**Kuroo:** i mean how would he know? he’s never dated anyone, i’m pretty sure he doesn’t watch porn  
**Kuroo:** what if his sweet, innocent mind has NO IDEA that this is an option??

 **Daichi:** oh my god

 **Kuroo:** right??? What if that’s totally it!!!

 **Daichi:** no, kuroo  
**Daichi:** no  
**Daichi:** that is not it  
**Daichi:** you can’t be that dumb  
**Daichi:** give your boyfriend some goddamn credit

 **Kuroo:** i’m not NOT giving him credit i'm just trying to be realistic! this fully explains why he's never encouraged penetrative activity don't you think??

 **Daichi:** i need a minute

 **Kuroo:** okay  
**Kuroo:** Daichi?  
**Kuroo:** like how many minutes  
**Kuroo:** are you actually doing anything, or are you just not talking to me

 **Daichi:** did you ever think  
**Daichi:** possibly  
**Daichi:** that maybe Kenma knows exactly how sex works and he just isn’t interested in being fucked by you?

 **Kuroo:** of course I’ve thought of that! That’s what im afraid of!  
**Kuroo:** what if he just never ever wants to sleep with me??

 **Daichi:** Kuroo  
**Daichi:** i’m trying so hard not to strangle you, just so you know  
**Daichi:** WHAT IF...kenma knows exactly how sex works, and he would perhaps be more comfortable fucking you?

 **Kuroo:** what?  
**Kuroo:** you just said that maybe he doesn’t want to

 **Daichi:** kuroo you were a fucking team captain..come on

 **Kuroo:** oh!

 **Daichi:** thank you

 **Kuroo:** OH!!

 **Daichi:** alright, great.

 **Kuroo:** i hadn’t thought about that

 **Daichi:** you don’t say

 **Kuroo:** huh…

 **Daichi:** can i go now?

 **Kuroo:** no! this is a lot for me to think about. does Suga ever fuck you??

 **Daichi:** do we have to do this? like just so i’m clear. couldn’t you be okay if we didn’t do this?

 **Kuroo:** no Daichi! obviously i need you right now! does he?

 **Daichi:** yes, of course. we switch a lot  
**Daichi:** have you seriously never considered bottoming?

 **Kuroo:** i guess i haven't?  
**Kuroo:** i feel like my brain is exploding

 **Daichi:** how did you never once think of there being more than one option?  
**Daichi:** i’m honestly flabbergasted right now..i always thought you were, in general, a fairly smart guy

 **Kuroo:** really?

 **Daichi:** well not anymore

 **Kuroo:** that’s fair  
**Kuroo:** i feel so dumb and confused now

 **Daichi:** look..kuroo  
**Daichi:** i don’t know what kenma wants. Maybe he doesn’t want to have sex at all, maybe he actually really wants you to fuck him and he’s nervous about it, maybe he wants something else. I don’t know, and neither do you, and all you’re going to do is continue to drive both of us crazy if you don’t  
**Daichi:** please  
**Daichi:** for the sake of your own sanity and mine  
**Daichi:** Talk. To. Kenma.

 **Kuroo:** yeah  
**Kuroo:** yeah okay...maybe you’re right

 **Daichi:** .......

 **Kuroo:** what?

 **Daichi:** OF COURSE I'm fucking right  
**Daichi:** i've been right since the very first time i said that to you!!

 **Kuroo:** clam down sawamura..you don't have to yell at me

 **Daichi:** fine. I'll be a happy clam if you go talk to kenma

 **Kuroo:** that's adorable  
**Kuroo:** oh...lol  
**Kuroo:** *calm

 **Daichi:** yes, i know what you meant  
**Daichi:** now stop being a pussy  
**Daichi:** kenma told you how he felt about you, you can talk to him about sex

 **Kuroo:** i am not a pussy, Daichi  
**Kuroo:** only a pussycat (=^‥^=)

 **Daichi:** /╲/\╭(ఠఠ益ఠఠ)╮/\╱\

 **Kuroo:** good god! What the fuck is that??

 **Daichi:** just proving you wrong

 **Kuroo:** kaomojis are supposed to be cute, sawamura..not horrifying

 **Daichi:** good luck kuroo

 **Kuroo:** thank you  <3

*

Kuroo is, unsurprisingly, presented with an opportunity to talk to Kenma soon after. That very night, in fact. He can’t get over it, still, that this is just something they do now, so often. Instead of just the movie watching and the video games and meal sharing that were a regular part of their days. Now _of course_ at some point one of them will start kissing the other, and then it will escalate, and God, Kuroo just wants to go all the way to the top.

He’s currently flat on his back with Kenma warm and shifting above him, little hands slipping under his shirt, and hair trailing over his neck as Kenma dips to kiss behind his ear. He’s hard, already, and Kenma’s ass keeps brushing against him and...

“Ken...hey, Ken-chan,” he says.

Kenma hums, runs the tip of his nose across Kuroo’s throat and then behind his other ear where he kisses him again. Hot and open mouthed right where he likes it, and then Kenma _bites,_ and it’s probably not the best decision, but honestly he doesn’t actually _decide_ to do it. His hips just buck up as he pulls down hard on Kenma’s waist and grinds against his ass.

It’s not like Kenma stops and slaps him or anything, he keeps kissing him, but he shifts on top of Kuroo, sliding forward just enough that Kuroo isn’t pressed to him anymore, and maybe it doesn’t mean anything, but Kuroo can’t...he can’t keep overthinking this stuff and acting like Kenma isn’t the person he can tell _anything_ to. Because he can. And he should.

“Kenma, stop for a sec,” he says, pulling back on Kenma’s waist. Kenma’s lips leave his skin and he sits up on Kuroo’s stomach. “I need to ask you something.”

“Do you?” Kenma asks, all warm eyed and low voiced, so Kuroo almost shakes his head and just kisses him again.

“Yeah, I…” Kenma’s _so_ warm on top of him, he has to literally shake his head and tug him until he slides off to sit in front of him instead.

“What?” Kenma asks.

"Okay...I was just....I was wondering.”

Kenma watches him, waiting.

Kuroo isn't sure where to start. He hasn't _entirely_ given up on his Innocent Kenma theory, and that seems like the safest place to begin. Better than asking if Kenma wants to bang him, so...

“I was wondering…”

“You could probably wonder while we're making out if it's going to take this long to—”

“You know how sex works, right?"

Shit, that wasn't how he meant to word it. It was supposed to just be a direct question. _Do_ _you know how_ _sex works._ Except really, that sounds bad too.

Kenma's eyes flick up to him, steady and sharp. Kuroo is already really questioning everything that lead to this moment.

"What?"

"Like.....the mechanics...of it?" Kuroo forces out.

"Yes..." Kenma says slowly. "Did you need something explained to you?"

Kuroo blinks. Damn Kenma and his falsely innocent eyes. Kuroo is such an idiot.

"No...I...look, I was just...I was wondering how you feel about it."

He mentally curses Daichi with every bad thing he can think of. This is _so awkward,_ this is why he _did not_ want to talk to Kenma.

"How I feel about the mechanics of sex?" Kenma asks, voice not giving a thing away.

Kuroo forces himself to nod. "Yeah, like...with me, I mean. How do you feel about it...with me."

Kenma's cheeks go pink and Kuroo feels himself relax a little. At least his boyfriend isn't going to murder him on the eve of their one month anniversary.

"I don't know," Kenma says, bunching the bed sheet loosely in one hand, then letting it fall. "I guess I...I don’t know. You want to put something in me, don't you?"

Or maybe he will murder him after all. Kuroo resolutely ignores how hot he feels, and tries to answer Kenma calmly.

"I...I mean, not _something._ I'd like... _I'd_ like to be in you _._ But I don't know if that's something you want."

Kenma bites his lip, not in a nervous way. It's his thinking face.

"I don't know how I feel about having your dick up my ass," he says. Literally in the same voice he would use to say he doesn't know how he feels about having sushi for dinner.

"Um...okay," Kuroo says. "That's okay...you don't—"

"It's really big."

Kuroo's entire body is blushing. He can feel it under his shirt, along his thighs. His face is probably a cherry tomato with a black fringe on top at this point. He wants to kiss Kenma for the rest of eternity. He wants to disappear. "I..."

"And I don't like being uncomfortable," Kenma concludes.

Kuroo is still a garden vegetable (fruit?) but he finds himself smiling at that. Kenma will always be Kenma, no matter how things shift and evolve between them. "I know you don't," he says.

"So...that's how I feel about the mechanics of sex, currently."

Kuroo kisses the tip of Kenma's nose, then leans back again. He feels so relieved he almost can't form any words for a moment. Kenma doesn't just...not want him. He doesn't want to do something that he's not sure will feel good, and Kuroo is _so_ glad that he knows this now. Knows he won't accidentally do something that Kenma doesn't want.

"Okay," he says after a minute of just brushing their interlaced fingers back and forth against each other. "What about...the other way though?"

"You want me to...to put it in you?"

"I want to know how you feel about that," Kuroo says. "I...Kenma I want to do anything there is to do with you. But I want you to like it."

"I like everything we do."

"I know.”

"I even like your stupid cum, Kuroo. Are you still feeling self conscious about that?"

" _No,_ I...yes, a little bit. But I just don't...Kenma I really want to have sex with you, any way you want to have it. And I want it to be good because _you_ love it, not because it makes _me_ feel good."

"I _like_ making you feel good, stupid."

"I know, but—"

"And I like how it feels, too. I like having you in my mouth and..." He looks to the side, somewhere around Kuroo's arm. "...and on my skin, and...I love when you're all around me. Your hands, or your mouth, or..." He's not even looking at Kuroo's arm anymore, his focus is somewhere across the room now. "I think...I think I'd really like to be inside you." Kuroo swallows, and Kenma's eyes finally come to his face. "If you think you'd like that."

Kuroo nods without even having to let the idea work through his mind. Maybe it's not something he imagined before, but of course he wants it. He knows how it feels to have Kenma's hands on him, to feel himself coming apart because Kenma is moving against him. Of course he would love it with Kenma even closer to him.

“Are you sure?” Kenma asks.

“Yeah. Yes. Definitely yes.”

“You really just want to get laid don’t you?”

“Hey now,” Kuroo says. “You know....you know I would only do this with...”

“I know,” Kenma says. “The biggest, sappiest romantic, living in the body of a horny college boy.”

“It’s rough,” Kuroo says, and Kenma nods, reaching for the waistband of his shorts.

“Poor baby,” he says, tugging both his shorts and boxers down to his knees when Kuroo lifts his hips. “Get those all the way off so I can take care of you.”

Kuroo is frozen in place for a moment, struck by the realization that this is about to happen. Not quite how he thought it would, but he’s going to have sex. With Kenma. Kenma is going to _fuck_ him, and—

“Kuroo?”

“Yeah!” Why is his voice so weird and loud? Why does he feel like he’s fifteen and has just caught his first glimpse of hardcore porn?

“We don’t have to—”

“I want to,” Kuroo says quickly. “I’m just really excited.”

Kenma looks at him impassively, then his lips quirk up just a touch on one side.

“You’re such a dork.”

“And you’re dating me.”

Kenma shakes his head wearily. “I took too many volleyballs to the head when I was younger.”

“Not true, my excellent little setter,” Kuroo says, leaning forward to lift Kenma’s shirt and pull it over his head. “You have bound yourself to me with sound mind and judgement.”

“I don’t know about _bound,”_ Kenma says, stripping Kuroo’s shirt off for him and letting it join the growing pile of clothes beside the bed.

“You love me,” Kuroo says, and Kenma grunts in assent. “And you are about to _literally_ become one with me.”

“Kuroo, if you ruin our first time with the Spice Girls I can promise you it will be our last time, too.”

Kuroo leans back on his elbows, kicking off his boxers where they were still tangled around one ankle, and stretches out on the bed, looking up at Kenma through his hair.

He is a dork, it is true. The version of himself he lets Kenma see, the truest part of him, is eager and open and just about the farthest thing from cool there is. But he has a few things going for him, too, as he’s learned since he and Kenma started touching in ways they never did before.

Kenma likes looking at him, a lot. He’s doing it now, his eyes sweeping slowly up Kuroo’s legs, his hips, his chest, stopping somewhere around his lips before moving back down again.

“What was that, Ken-chan?” he asks. “You don’t _look_ like someone who would refuse to sleep with me.”

Kenma scowls at him. “You have too much body,” he says, and Kuroo laughs.

“ _What?”_

He watches Kenma flipping their sheets around with mild irritation, before finding the lube he was looking for. “You’re too long,” he says, when he’s settled between Kuroo’s legs.

“ _Too_ long?” Kuroo asks, reaching down to wrap a hand around his own cock and drag it up to the tip.

Kenma rolls his eyes, but his body is curling over, leaning towards Kuroo’s dick like Kuroo has directed him there with his hand.

“Not just this,” he says, tongue slipping out to lick Kuroo’s slit. His hands come around Kuroo’s so they’re both holding his dick now, and Kenma just keeps licking the head as Kuroo swells under their fingers.

“You trying to prove something to me?” Kuroo asks, and Kenma’s eyes come to his before he wraps his lips around Kuroo, right behind the ridge of his head, and sucks.

“I like your cock, Kuroo,” he says after he lets it slide off his tongue. “I like every too long part of your too long body, and I like your cock. You don’t taste like nectar, but you taste like you, and I like it.”

“O-okay,” Kuroo says.

“So long,” Kenma says, lowering his head to press his tongue to the base of Kuroo’s dick and run it smoothly up to the tip.

“Too long?” Kuroo asks again, a little breathlessly.

Kenma's eyes flick up to him before he shakes his head slightly. “It’s good,” he says, trailing kisses along his shaft, one right after another, as if he’s measuring it with his lips. “I might want to try having it in me.” Kuroo chokes a little on nothing and Kenma adds, “Some time. I don’t think I’m ready yet.”

“I’ll be the guinea pig,” Kuroo says. “And I’m...I’m really ready. Can you...”

Kenma nods and picks the lube up, dribbling it over his fingers. “Lift your ass a little,” he says, and Kuroo grabs a pillow to stuff under his lower back. “This will probably hurt,” he warns, trailing one slick fingertip from Kuroo’s balls down between his cheeks.

“Your fingers are tiny,” Kuroo says, but he knows Kenma’s right. Tiny or not, he’s never had anything shoved up his ass before. “I’ll be okay,” he adds. “I like a little pain.”

Kenma smiles just a little, leaning in to kiss one of the faded bite marks on the inside of Kuroo’s thigh. He brushes his lips over his skin while his finger continues to glide back and forth across his entrance, circling it with the barest amount of pressure, and then with a little more. Then it’s pressed to his hole and he breathes hot against Kuroo’s leg. “Let me in, okay?”

Kuroo takes a deep breath and lets it out slowly, and as he does Kenma starts to press inside, his tongue dragging up Kuroo’s thigh. The wet line on his skin cools as Kenma’s tongue moves up to flick over his cock again, and it’s a perfect counter to the burn of the finger sliding all the way into his ass.

“ _Shit,”_ he breathes.

“Does it hurt?” Kenma asks.

“It...feels really weird.”

“Can I move it?”

Kuroo isn’t sure. He tries to shift slightly and the movement makes him clench around Kenma’s finger.

“Oh!” Kenma says. “That’s going to be...tell me when you want me to keep going.”

His eyes are molten gold and Kuroo knows what he’s thinking, knows he’s imagining Kuroo tight around his cock right now, and he wants to give that to him.

“You can move,” he says. “Just...keep—”

Kenma’s already there, pressing his lips to the side of Kuroo’s cock as he carefully pulls his finger out, and then works it back in slowly. It...doesn’t exactly feel good, but it’s not terrible either. Just really strange, and definitely not comfortable, and he’s glad that he’s the one feeling it right now and not Kenma.

“Does it—”

“Just keep going,” Kuroo says. He leans his head back and focuses on Kenma’s tongue drawing lines up and down his cock, on the fact that the tight, burning feeling in his ass is a result of Kenma being _inside_ him, and that thought makes his body feel a little more fluid, makes his legs relax a little, his hips sink into the slow thrust of Kenma’s hand.

“More?” Kenma asks, when Kuroo has started lifting his ass to follow Kenma’s finger as it pulls away.

He nods, and then bites his lip when two fingertips push inside him and the more is quite a bit _more_ than he thought it would be. He can feel his erection flagging as he tenses up again, forcing himself to keep still and not pull away from Kenma’s hand.

“Tell me if it’s too much,” Kenma says.

“Nothing’s too much for me,” Kuroo replies, but his voice catches as Kenma’s fingers reach all the way inside him, and his bravado is not remotely convincing.

“Stupid,” Kenma mutters, leaning farther over him to kiss his stomach, while his other hand moves softly over his cock. “I don’t want to hurt you.” He twists his fingers in Kuroo a little, rubbing inside him, and Kuroo isn’t even sure if it hurts or feels good underneath the ache.

“I...told you,” he says, trying very hard to sound unaffected as those fingers probe inside him. “I can take a bit of— _fuck!_ Oh my _God.”_

“Good or bad?” Kenma asks calmly, keeping his fingers right where they are.

Kuroo sees white for a moment. He feels like every part of his body has come alive and is flying, spiralling, rocketing beyond anything he’s ever felt before. “ _Good,”_ he chokes out, and Kenma rubs harder. “Good, good, oh my God stop for a second, I’m gonna die.”

The pressure lets up and Kuroo takes stock of everything that happened in the past few seconds. The way he’s scooted his ass so close to Kenma, his knees bent and legs spread wide. The way his cock is fully hard again in Kenma’s hand.

He would be embarrassed, but Kenma isn’t looking at him like he should be. His skin is flushed, eyes more open than Kuroo usually sees them. Wide and a little awe-struck.

“That seems...enjoyable,” he says, and Kuroo laughs, the sound catching roughly in his dry throat.

“That’s one word for it. How did you know to do that?”

“That’s your prostate, Kuroo,” Kenma says. “Do we need to talk more about the mechanics of sex after all?”

Kuroo blinks at him. He’s being mocked, but Kenma is smiling slyly, his fingers are in Kuroo’s ass, his hand stroking over his length absentmindedly. Kuroo really doesn’t mind the teasing.

“Do it again,” he says, and Kenma readily complies. He presses that spot hard, using the time right after, when Kuroo is still trembling from it, to slide his fingers in and out a few times, and then rub over it deliberately again.

Kuroo is starting to get lost. Losing track of time, losing awareness of any part of his body but that bundle of nerves that sets him on fire every time Kenma touches it, almost missing it when the ache that had started to lessen becomes fresh again, and he realizes there are more fingers moving in him now. Three fingers grazing his prostate and making his mouth fall open as he groans helplessly.

There’s wetness on his stomach and he looks down at himself to blearily take in his dripping cock, held tight in Kenma’s hand.

“Are you…” he asks, mind sluggishly working through how tight his balls feel, how close his whole body feels to breaking. Right on the brink, except he’s not falling over.

“You look like you’re about to come,” Kenma says. “Do you want me to let you?”

Ah, that’s what it is. All that pressure is being held back by Kenma’s grip on the base of his cock.

“No, no...not yet. I want...fuck me now, okay? I need—”

“Soon,” Kenma says, keeping his hand tight around Kuroo’s base while he drags his fingers out and drives them back in.

“ _Now,”_ Kuroo says. (Begs. It’s too desperate to be a command.)

“Soon,” Kenma repeats, fingers sliding out again. “I can’t do this much longer anyway, my wrist is sore.”

Kuroo starts to laugh, but then the fingers are back, fucking into him hard, rhythmically, like Kenma is practicing. It still kind of hurts, but there’s so much pleasure pulsing along with it, and there’s the lewd, wet sound of his ass being emptied and filled, over and over, and shit, Kuroo’s not sure if Kenma’s hand is going to be enough to hold him back. It’s starting to hurt too much, having it clamped around him when he’s so hard, so aching.

“ _Stop, stop._ Ken...God, fuck, Kenma...I can’t.”

Kenma stops, slipping his fingers carefully out of Kuroo and climbing on top of him. He kisses his sweaty forehead, his cheeks, his lips, licking between them with a tongue that tastes like Kuroo.

“You’re doing so good,” he says softly against Kuroo’s jaw. “I had four fingers in.”

“ _Four?”_ Kuroo gasps. "I thought it was three.”

Kenma shakes his head, nose brushing Kuroo’s neck and then dipping to kiss his throat, sucking little marks down to the base of it. “Do you like it?” he asks.

“I love it,” Kuroo says, because even though he’s aching still, the burn and the stretch were good, they were _Kenma_ opening him up. The emptiness he feels now, now that Kenma has made him open and wet and then pulled out of him, is worse than any of the discomfort from before. He wants it again, hard like it was at the end, when Kenma’s fingers fucking into him were making him forget himself. He wants to be full, would beg for it even, if Kenma wanted him to. “Please, can we—”

“Yes,” Kenma says, and Kuroo watches him slip his soft pants off. No underwear again. He’s hard and flushed, the tip of his cock slick with precum. “Just please don’t be stupid and let me hurt you.”

Kuroo can’t promise that. In all honesty, he would take anything Kenma handed him and love it, because it’s Kenma. It’s his boyfriend, yeah, but it’s also his best friend. It’s his home. Nothing with Kenma could ever be bad, even if it hurt—just like Kenma’s teeth on his legs, his hands tugging sharply on his hair when Kuroo goes down on him—because there’s too much trust for there to ever be fear.

“Give it to me, Ken-chan,” Kuroo says with the most wolfish grin he can manage.

Kenma gives him that look, the one that is usually followed up by mumbled words like _so dumb,_ or _the worst,_ but then he just bites his lip instead and straddles one of Kuroo’s legs, tugging on the other until Kuroo takes the hint and lifts it, and then guiding it over his shoulder so Kuroo is spread open before him.

Kuroo watches, breathless, as Kenma pops the lube open and slicks up his cock, as he reaches down and slips two fingers inside Kuroo again, pumping them in and out a few times.

“Come on,” Kuroo says, wiggling his ass a little. “I know you wanna get in me.”

“My dick is bigger than my fingers, Kuroo,” Kenma says dryly. “I’d like to be sure you’re ready.”

“I know exactly how big your dick is,” Kuroo says, licking his lips. “If you want me to reacquaint myself by blowing you first, I can, but—”

“Oh my God,” Kenma says over him, shifting closer to Kuroo until his cock is against his entrance, and then they both fall silent as he rolls his hips—Kuroo because he’s not breathing, Kenma because his eyes are fixed on the point where their bodies join, where Kuroo is opening around the head of his cock. “Shit,” he whispers, and Kuroo can’t say anything at all.

Kenma’s cock is so hot, so fucking solid. And maybe it isn’t as big as his own, but it’s still a dick, and Kenma isn’t stopping. He’s pressing it in by degrees, eyes flicking between Kuroo’s face and his ass like he’s trying to assess how Kuroo is handling this on his own, since Kuroo is still useless and speechless.  

“Fuck!” he cries, when the stretch suddenly goes from a tolerable burn to something sharp and _too much._

“Sorry,” Kenma says softly, running one hand firmly up Kuroo’s thigh and then smoothing it down again. “I’m halfway in. I don’t have to go any farther.”

“No, I…” Kuroo closes his eyes and tries to relax into it, the press of Kenma’s heat and his hands moving over his skin. There’s warm breath on his leg and he opens his eyes to see Kenma turning his head, opening his mouth and pressing it to the inside of his thigh, soft and wet and soothing. “I want it all.”

Kenma nods against his leg, kisses it again as he pulls most of the way out, and then presses slowly back in again. Right to where he was before, but it’s not a biting stretch this time, and Kuroo nods his head. Kenma withdraws and fills him again, pushing just a little deeper and staying there, trailing his fingers over Kuroo’s cock as he continues painting his leg with messy, gentle kisses. He does this again and again until Kuroo feels Kenma’s balls press against him and knows that’s it, he’s in.

“What’s it feel like?” Kenma asks.

Kuroo considers it. He feels extremely full, and there’s this achy overstimulation, like he’s come five times already when he hasn’t actually come at all. His whole body is on edge, like he’s nothing but raw nerve endings.

“Painfully incredible,” he says. “All encompassing. What’s it feel like for you?”

“It’s very tight,” Kenma says.

“Just tight?”

“And hot,” Kenma adds. “And wet.”

“Doesn’t sound so bad,” Kuroo says, and Kenma shakes his head.

“It’s very good. I need to fuck you soon, Kuroo, or I might come before we get to do this.”

Kuroo nods, letting his leg fall from Kenma’s shoulder so it’s bent beside him and Kenma can move more easily between his legs. “Fuck me, kitten. I’m ready.”

“Don’t call me kitten when we’re having sex.”

“ _Sex-kitten,_ kitten,” Kuroo says. “It’s an actual thing.”

“I am _not_ your sex-kitten,” Kenma says firmly, but when Kuroo grins at him and he ducks his head, it’s too slow for Kuroo to miss his smile.

“I’ll be yours then,” Kuroo says. “I’ll be anything you want me to be.”

“You’re so embarrassing.” Kenma braces himself on Kuroo’s legs and pulls out of him until the head of his cock catches at his entrance, and they both gasp a little.

“I’m so in love with you,” Kuroo says, and he’s smiling still, crooked and playful, but he means it, and Kenma knows it.

His cheeks are bright pink, and he keeps his eyes on Kuroo’s as he slides back in, slow and deep, biting his lip when he’s fully inside again.

“Hurt?” he asks.

“No,” Kuroo says. It doesn’t hurt. It aches in the deepest, most amazing way. All he can feel is Kenma inside him, the slide of hot flesh spreading him becoming everything, all he needs to know. “Kenma...it’s so good. I promise, you don’t have to be careful.”

Kenma keeps moving then, and he is still being careful, but Kuroo doesn’t care, not right now. He just watches Kenma with heavy eyes. Watches the sweat beading in the center of his chest, the hair falling over his face, the muscles in his stomach clenching as he moves inside him. He looks so beautiful, so strong, even though he’s half Kuroo’s size. Just kneeling there between his legs, taking him apart with every roll of his hips. He could get off on that alone, but he has _more._ He has Kenma swollen and hot inside of him, his fingers kneading into the backs of Kuroo’s thighs.

He can tell Kenma’s holding back and he moves his hips the next time he thrusts, meeting him and pressing into him. “Harder,” Kuroo says.

“You’re _sure_ I won’t hurt—”

“ _Harder,_ Kenma.”

“On your back then,” Kenma says, moving off of his leg so Kuroo can lie flat on his back instead of his hips being turned to the side. He wraps his legs behind Kenma’s back and Kenma adjusts the pillow under his ass for him, before scooting closer and lining up with him again.

“If you whine about your ass hurting tomorrow…”

“Then you can kiss it better,” Kuroo says. “C’mon...I need to come so bad.”

“I don’t have to pound you to make you come,” Kenma points out, his cock resting against Kuroo’s hole, but not pushing in.

“Bet you could though. I bet if you fuck me hard enough I’ll come just like that.”

Kenma cocks an eyebrow, considering. “An experiment?” he asks, and Kuroo nods. He’d rather come with Kenma’s hands on his cock, but if this will get Kenma to stop holding back…

“Yeah,” he says. “Fuck me, Kenma, just—”

Kenma snaps his hips and Kuroo’s words soar up into a sharp cry as Kenma drives inside him, cock dragging against him at a new angle. It’s good, _deep,_ and so close to—

“Fuck! Oh fuck, Kenma...”

Kenma is bent over him, arms braced on either side of him, and that last thrust in this new position grazed right over his prostate.

"There, there. Please, fuck...there again."

Kenma pulls back and deliberately slips into a series of shallow thrusts instead, making Kuroo whine and writhe helplessly under him. The slow drags of his cock are agony on his tender rim, and they don't get nearly deep enough to touch his prostate.

“Kenma, Kenma...please please please.”

Kenma torments him just a little longer, then he snaps his hips again and this time it’s a direct hit, right where Kuroo wanted it, and he doesn’t have any coherent words this time, just an unintelligible string of curses. He tries to say _again_ but he just says _fuck_ instead because Kenma’s already there, not teasing him anymore, just fucking into him hard, his bony hips slamming into his ass, his cock pounding his prostate every time. His voice breaks out of him a little higher with each thrust, and Kuroo can't get enough of it. Would let Kenma fuck him into oblivion just to keep hearing it, to keep feeling himself splitting apart at Kenma's will.

It’s blissfully excruciating. Makes his toes curl so hard it hurts, makes his chest heave, gasping in desperate breaths and choking on broken moans every time Kenma hits him deep and hard. His cock is throbbing, bouncing against his stomach as Kenma’s thrusts rock him. Dripping, dripping, so close to spilling. He tries to tell Kenma he’s almost there, but Kenma grinds so hard into him on his next thrust that when he opens his mouth he can’t make a sound.  

“ _Tetsu.”_ Kenma’s voice is high and wrecked, and fuck, Kuroo can’t handle that he sounds that way because he’s inside him. “Tetsu, I can’t...I-I’m gonna—”

Kuroo loses the rest of Kenma’s words to the sudden, violent rush of blood in his ears, the explosion of sensation that rocks his body like a thunderclap as he jerks under Kenma, and his own cum falls hot over his skin. He doesn’t even register it at first, the way the heat inside him becomes even more blistering, or the way Kenma shudders between his legs as his head tips back. He can just barely hear his voice over the thrum of his own pulse, the soft, broken groan as Kenma fucks him through both of their orgasms, arms shaking now where they’re braced around him.

He blinks slowly when he’s finished spilling inside Kuroo, looking up at his face and then down over his chest and stomach. His eyes widen when he reaches Kuroo’s cock, like he’s just now realizing that he did indeed fuck Kuroo’s orgasm right out of him.

“Oh,” he says softly.

“Yeah,” Kuroo says.

“Success,” he says.

Kuroo starts to laugh, and then hisses through his teeth when Kenma leans back and pulls out a little too fast.

“Sorry,” Kenma says, rubbing at Kuroo’s hipbones. “Are you okay? Are you sore?”

“I’m okay and I’m sore, yes,” Kuroo says, and Kenma glares at him before he crawls onto his lap to kiss him, gentle presses of his lips across Kuroo’s cheeks.

“How sore?”

“Sore enough that I’ll get to remember how good you felt fucking me until at least tomorrow night.” He can just catch Kenma’s shy smile before he’s being kissed again, slow and sweet on the lips. “It was so good, Ken-chan,” he says when Kenma has drawn back, then has to pause when he leans in once more to run his tongue along Kuroo’s bottom lip. “You were so good.”

Kenma won’t meet his eyes, but he looks quietly pleased as he sits up and grabs a handful of tissues from the box next to the bed. “Let me clean you up before you maul me this time.”

Kuroo is tempted to just squeeze him tight right now, but he behaves, letting Kenma wipe his stomach clean, and then pat at the streaks of lube and cum on the backs of his thighs. He’s about to pull him into his arms as soon as he gets back on the bed, but Kenma falls into his chest before he can even reach for him, hitting him hard enough to force the air from his lungs and hugging him with his whole body, legs bent on either side of his hips, arms slipping underneath him.

“Kitten?” he asks, folding his arms over the naked body suddenly wrapped around him. “Are you—”

“I love you,” Kenma says into the crook of Kuroo’s neck.

Kuroo smiles and strokes Kenma’s hair with one hand, running the other down the smooth length of his back. His heart swells so much he’s afraid it might lift Kenma right off of him.

“Does sex bring out your inner romantic?” he asks.

“Maybe,” Kenma says. “Enjoy it while it lasts.”

“I will.”

He keeps smoothing his hands over Kenma’s sweaty skin, and Kenma just keeps hugging him like he’s never going to let him go. It takes him a minute to figure it out, why he’s clinging so hard. How big of a deal this was for both of them, and how much Kenma, who struggles with processing strong emotions, is probably feeling right now.

“Are you alright?” he asks.

Kenma nods against him. “I just feel...I need—”

“I know,” Kuroo says. His arms are already wrapped around him, but he rolls them onto their sides and curls himself around his little boyfriend, before tugging the covers up over them.

“Was it too much?” he asks, when Kenma has burrowed into his favorite position against his chest, with Kuroo’s chin resting over his head.

“No. I really liked it. It felt...you felt so good, Kuroo, and you…”

“I what?”

Kenma shakes his head. “No one should look that good. I probably looked weird, and you looked like...I can’t even stand you sometimes.”

Kuroo laughs softly. “Let me tell you something, kitten. I, admittedly, couldn’t think straight through most of that, but what I _do_ remember thinking is that I could come just from how beautiful you looked between my legs.” Kenma huffs into his chest. “I’m serious. You’re _perfect,_ Kenma, you’re...I’m so fucking lucky. I’m so lucky.”

“Me too,” Kenma says.

“Am I gonna get lucky again, you think?”

Kenma reaches down to pinch his ass. “Yes. It was a lot of work though,” he says, a little pouty, and Kuroo laughs. Just a low chuckle at first, and then hard enough that Kenma has to lean back until his chest stops shaking.

“I love you, Kenma,” he says, tipping Kenma’s chin up so he can look him in the eyes. “I’ll ride you next time so you can just relax.”

“‘Kay,” Kenma says, stretching to kiss Kuroo’s chin, and then his lips, slow and sleepy, when Kuroo curves his neck to bring their faces closer together. “Love you, too,” he adds when he’s ducked his head under Kuroo’s chin again.

“Even my cum,” Kuroo says, because he can’t help himself.

“You ruin everything.”

“Maybe if I drink more pineapple juice?”

“What?”

“It’s supposed to—”

“Oh my God. Your cum tastes good the way it is, okay? Don’t start pumping yourself full of pineapple juice.”

“Maybe it’s good. I don’t think I’ve ever had it.”

“That’s because no one drinks pineapple juice, because no one cares that much about cum flavor.”

“Well _someone_ must, or—”

“ _Kuroo.”_

Kuroo sighs and rolls onto his back, pulling Kenma on top of him.

“We had sex,” he says.

“Mhm.”

“Do you feel different?”

“I feel tired.”

He sounds tired. His words are slow and soft, and Kuroo knows he’s almost out.

“Well...if you decide, at some point, that you’re okay with having something in your ass…”

“I’ll let you know,” Kenma says. “ _You_ certainly seemed to enjoy it.”

“Very much,” Kuroo says. Kenma makes a content little sound that might also be slightly proud, and Kuroo internally swells up with pride on his behalf. His little kitten who managed to fuck him senseless.

“Should probably start with your fingers,” Kenma mumbles.

“Probably,” Kuroo agrees.

“Too long,” Kenma says sleepily, and Kuroo nods.

“My apologies,” he says.

Kenma shifts on his chest, patting around until he can lace their hands together and pull Kuroo’s fingers to his mouth. When he falls asleep it’s with his lips pressed to Kuroo’s knuckles.

Kuroo stays awake. Thinking, feeling, remembering. Eventually reaching for his phone when he feels like he may explode if he doesn’t say something to someone.

 **Kuroo:** The eagle has landed  
**Kuroo:** I repeat, the eagle has landed

 **Daichi:** i dont know what you’re talking about

 **Kuroo:** i have been fucked, my friend

 **Daichi:** *sigh*  
**Daichi:** i knew what you were talking about, kuroo, i just didn’t want to hear about it

 **Kuroo:** :D

 **Daichi:** you talked to him first, right?

 **Kuroo:** Yes. There was talking. And honesty. And fucking.

 **Daichi:** swell

 **Kuroo:** is that a sex joke daichi?

 **Daichi:** no, god  
**Daichi:** does this mean you can stop torturing me with unwanted details about your sex life

 **Kuroo:** i suppose so  
**Kuroo:** if that’s what you really want

 **Daichi:** oh gee...let me think about that  
**Daichi:** do i really want to give up the awkward oversharing? the unasked for mental images?

 **Kuroo:** !!  
**Kuroo:** sawamura! have you been picturing me naked??

 **Daichi:** no!!  
**Daichi:** not on purpose. fuck kuroo just stop talking to me about sex

 **Kuroo:** my my  
**Kuroo:** what would sugawara-san say?

 **Daichi:** suga is a pervy little voyeur. you don’t want to know what he says

 **Kuroo:** O.O  
**Kuroo:** well then  
**Kuroo:** I DO actually..

 **Daichi:** kuroo  
**Daichi:** i’m happy for you, honestly  
**Daichi:** and i’m really glad you grew a pair and talked to your boyfriend

 **Kuroo:** and that I got laid

 **Daichi:** we don’t need to talk about that

 **Kuroo:** but daichi...dude

 **Daichi:** i know sex feels good, kuroo, you don’t have to tell me

 **Kuroo:** fiiiiine

 **Daichi:** great. thank you.

 **Kuroo:** hey, Daichi

 **Daichi:** what

 **Kuroo:** Thank you. For real  
**Kuroo:** you’re a good friend

 **Daichi:** don’t mention it  
**Daichi:** say hi to kenma for me. tell him he’s a fucking saint

 **Kuroo:** will do  
**Kuroo:** you should see him right now, daichi. he looks like a literal angel when he’s sleeping

 **Daichi:** so does suga  
**Daichi:** wildly deceptive

 **Kuroo:** you’re so mean to your sweet boyfriend. wouldn’t it break his heart to know the things you say about him

 **Daichi:** he’s reading over my shoulder 90% of the time. Including now

 **Kuroo:** lol..oh. Hello suga-san

 **Daichi:** he says hi  
**Daichi:** and that you should say goodnight now because it’s my turn to get laid  
**Daichi:** fuck  
**Daichi:** i did NOT type that, suga took my phone  
**Daichi:** i do want to get laid though so..

 **Kuroo:** say no more, sawamura  
**Kuroo:** talk to you tomorrow XD

 **Daichi:** yep. congrats, man

 **Kuroo:** ＼(＾▽＾)／

 **Daichi:** /╲/\\( •̀ ω •́ )/\╱\  
**Daichi:** (cute spider)

 **Kuroo:** ty for trying

 **Daichi:** yw

Kuroo sets his phone aside and looks back to Kenma, asleep on his chest. He’ll probably be out for another hour or two, before he wakes up grumpy and sleepy and adorable, wanting tea and something to eat. Wanting Kuroo beside him, touching him, always close to him.

Kenma loves him. Not loudly and explosively the way Kuroo loves him, but just as much, in his own soft, perfect Kenma way. Just as genuinely. He wants to share his bed, and his life, and his body, and Kuroo is so fucking happy that they’re here right now. That a month ago Kenma sat beside him and told him he loved him, too.

He’ll probably still be awake when Kenma is up, even if it’s not until the morning. He’s too sore and lovestruck and euphoric to sleep, and he’s good with that. He has Kenma’s taste on his lips, and his soft breaths to keep him company all night long.

Kenma doesn’t know it, but Kuroo has always loved listening to him sleep, listening to him breathe. Listening to him exist. It’s his favorite sound in the world.

 

**Author's Note:**

> Please head on over to notallball's tumblr to see some [sexy art.](https://notallballs.tumblr.com/image/150223680772) Thank you so much, Bees!!
> 
> And thank you to my [Essie](http://archiveofourown.org/users/Esselle) for editing, and you for reading!
> 
> Find me on tumblr [here!](http://ellessey-writes.tumblr.com/)


End file.
